Archivo:Castlevania Symphony of the Night - "Nocturne" (English Version w Lyrics)
Descripción NOW WITH OFFICIAL LYRICS. YAY. READ!!! Sorry, I deleted the old one again! It won't happen again, I swear! But to make up for it, the quality's been beefed up! So the high quality option is available. Yay! --- SONG INFO: Well, as everyone's probably aware by now (especially a year later), the PSP version of Symphony of the Night included on the Dracula X Chronicles isn't the same as the original. Some additions from the Japanese versions have found their way into this version, including the mysterious vocal song found on SotN's Original Soundtrack: "Nocturne"!. Yeah, that song sung in Japanese on the soundtrack many people knew nothing about. But wait, it's sung in ENGLISH? We've seen what happens when songs made in Japan are sung in English. Fear not. Give it a listen. You might be pleasantly surprised. SPECIAL THANKS: To BalanceKeeperInSpace and CyberDragon10K for pointing out errors in previous uploads, and especially DJSedSo for providing me with a scan of the soundtrack booklet containing the official lyrics (before I grabbed an actual copy myself). And others who tried to help and provided GOOD reasoning behind their advice. People who tried to help and dug the work I put into the animation and trying to figure stuff out. LYRICS: Well, after a year since the original first video was uploaded, we now have the official lyrics for the song. In earlier uploads, I wasn't aware if any official lyrics had been published, so I was left taking guesses, experimenting and wondering what they really were while asking others to give suggestions and provide reason. Some successes, some mistakes, some good advice by others, some with no or poor reason. But thanks to DJSedSo, who provided a scan of the official lyrics straight from the CD booklet of the soundtrack, they're fixed and final. No more guesses or experimentation, it's legit. ANIMATION: Why the Alucard cartoon? When I first heard about getting this song, I knew it had to do with a chair and some people mentioned Al falling asleep. So with that visual in my head, I made a little something in Flash. Yes, it's intended to be goofy and silly, so don't bother complaining about it if you don't like it. (I didn't have a job when I made the original vid a year ago, so I put some effort into it!) QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS: If you wanna comment, listen up, because if you ask or mention something that's covered here, you'll be nailed for it. 1) I have a zero tolerance policy for my videos when it comes to any whining or flaming, even if it's not directed at me, other users or the video. If people use this video as a vessel to voice your opinion about something that has absolutely NOTHING to do with the actual video itself (such as how much you hate IGA, the new games, or bringing religion and politics in) your comment will be deleted and you will be blocked. This isn't a haven for you to complain about the series or the games. 2) The song is found on the Dracula X Chronicles Original Soundtrack. I DO NOT exchange files with other users. Meaning, DO NOT ask me to give you the song or where to find it. DO NOT approach me as if you feel you're entitled to something from me. It's a scum attitude and I absolutely despise people like that and won't hesitate to block you for it. I only show kindness to people who don't ask/demand it from others. IGNORING THIS WILL GET YOU BLOCKED. DO NOT ASK FOR FILES. I hate to be an asshole about it, but no one listened when I tried to politely convey the message. 3) I don't have a PSP so I don't know how you hear this song in the game. Sitting in a chair with a certain fairy is all I've heard. 4) I don't accept requests. I'm not on YouTube to serve you. I just felt like putting a video up on the site. I'm busy and have my own things to do like everyone else. 5) This is about the English version of "Nocturne". Let's keep the comments about it. Sorry to sound like a jerk but since uploading the first version of this I've been repeatedly bothered about the same things despite the warnings being there. Well, now you have a video with better sound quality and video, so slap on them headphones and enjoy! Seriously, take a moment to escape and let yourself go with this small tune. © Sony Music Entertainment Categoría:Vídeos